Kriidsedovahhe: The Unwilling Dragonborn
by VarynTheNightingale
Summary: Val, a half Nord Dunmer from Cyrodiil, is running from her past only to run straight into an unwanted future. Will she be the hero people will want her to be, or become the exact opposite? Rated T for language, violence, and some mature scenes later on.


_**Kriidsedovahhe:**_** The Unwilling Dragonborn**

**Chapter One: Helgen**

I ran from my past, only to be unable to escape the present. I had killed them, and now I have to pay the price. My family lies dead somewhere in a Cyrodiil graveyard because of me. My parents had locked me away because of who I was, but they still got killed. Now I'm a wanted criminal in all of Tamriel, nowhere to go.

I pulled my hood over my face, hiding my narrow but somewhat Nord like face. My red eyes glance warily around as I walked through the city gates of some Nord city. I stared at the ground as I walked, periodicaly looking up to make sure I wasn't about to run into someone. Nords stared at me as I walked by, some muttering things about me being a grey skin. Sighing, I looked back towards the ground. My mind drifted towards my time in Cyrodiil, towards my Nordic grandfather and Dunmer grandmother. They had let me live with them, but died when I was thirteen. I was forced to live with my parents for two years, only to-

"Watch it!" An Altmer exclaimed, staring angerily down at me. I had stumbled back and my hood had fallen back, revealing my face. I looked around, panicking, and saw the Imperials and Thalmor who were standing around stare at me. The Altmer I bumped into smiled maliciously at me, yanking me up by the collar of my Cyrodillic Leather armor. My eyes widened, and I started thrashing and screaming instantly.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" I screamed hysterically. "I dropped a match and-" I was cut off by the Altmer hitting the back of my head with his gloved hand. Hard. My cries stopped as I fell into unconsciousness.

I groaned, opening my eyes to reveal a young Nord man staring at me, blue eyes full of curiosity. I stared blankly at him, my eyes squinting in the bright sunshine reflecting off of the snow.

"What happened?" I mumbled, my tongue feeling thick and heavy. The man smiled at me gently.

"Imperials and Thalmor happened, damn faithless dogs." He snarled, his smile turning into more of a grimace. "We walked into an ambush and didn't have enough men to fight the bastards off." When he said 'we', I looked to my right and saw two more Nords. The one next to me looked older than the Nord I had spoken two, a few strands of light grey in his blonde hair. He was dressed in finery and for some reason had a rag tied between his teeth, enabling him unable to speak. The other Nord was dressed in rags, his face covered with dirt and his brown hair tangled and filthy.

"What do you mean by faithless?" I asked the first Nord. He titled his head, looking bemused by my question. But before he could answer, the cart stopped. I looked around, realizing we were in a town. There was also a chopping block, and the burnette Nord seemed to see it too.

"No.." He muttered, eyes widening. He started to quietly recite prayers to the Divines, as I did the same to Sheogorath. Maybe some chaos will save me today.

"Ralof of Riverwood," Yet another Nord said from somewhere in front of me. When the Nord she had spoken to, Ralof, jumped off of the cart, I saw that the Nord was Imperial. I quietly growled,my bound hands twitching to _hurt him._ The all-to familiar black snake once again started coiling around my brain, seductively urging me to kill him when I got the chance. I shook my head, willing the darkness to leave.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," The Nord said again. Ulfric, the finely dressed Nord, walked towards the chopping block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead," He said once again. The brunettes eyes widened.

"No!" He screamed, running towards the forest. "I'm not a rebel! You won't kill me!" Archers imediatly shot him down.

"Wait," The Imperial Nord said, staring right at me. "You there, who are you?"

"I-I'm... Val," I said. I'm not going to use my real name anymore, I decided.

"Captain, her name's not on the list," He said, looking at the woman next to him.

"I don't care. She goes to the block."

**A/N: Hey! :D I really hoped you liked this chapter. ^^ Next chapter will be up... Someday? xD Oh, and **_**Kriidsedovahhe **_**means 'Slayer of Dragons' in Dovahzul. (Dragon Language) :3 **


End file.
